A Star's Gift
by phz
Summary: prekh2 Oneshot.Roxas was upset due to the superior's action and Axel know one way to calm the blond down. [akuroku][shonenai]


Hey guys… I typing this just so that you know Im not dead yet… it's my first try on this… do go on easy with me Xd. I just wanna try writing a one-shot. Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer**: KH series is own by some big awesome company… not a girl who's always at home.

**Warning/spoiler**: Well… if you dun know Axel and Roxas… and some yaoi XD

Let me present you… A Star's Gift. Enjoy XD

* * *

A blond could be seen storming out of The Castle That Never Was. His young angelic face was occupied by sadness and furry. His eyes were covered by the hood of his organization's trademark black cloak as he stormed away from the castle. Footsteps could be heard following the blond Nobody. He stopped and turned around; there was another cloaked Nobody with his hood on.

"Roxas, where are you going?" questioned the other nobody while moving closer to the younger blond. He stood in front of him, staring solemnly at the younger nobody. He took off the hood off of Roxas' to reveal his youthful appearances; he was flustered from either anger or sadness. "Come on Roxas, you know Xemnas is pissy these days."

"No I don't, Axel." Roxas stated coldly back to him. Both of them were lectured about 'being nobodies, we can't feel' earlier that day, when Xemnas saw Roxas was happily spending his time with Axel. Everyone in the organization was aware that the superior wants the little blond to himself, it seem that only the chosen blond was clueless about it.

Roxas began to walk away from the furry of dancing flames before the red head had a chance to say anything more but he was too late. "Where are you heading now, Roxas?" the same question was beginning to irritate Roxas now. He snarled and glared back to the questioner. "Does anyone needed to tell you where we go whenever we are out, Axel?" Roxas 'hmphed'.

"My, my… is that how you speak to your seniors?" a smirk could be seen placed onto his face playfully. Both of his hands were on his hips and murmured cockily at Roxas, "I could get angry, ya know." Unable to put up with Axel's annoyance, the younger nobody snapped. "Fine! I will tell you." After the out burst, he took a deep breath and glared at Axel, "I want to go to a place where there are no you in it! Satisfy, o-mighty-Axel?"

Roxas turned away from the older nobody and started to make his escape. Unfortunately, his escape route failed when he was being pulled back by the red head's stronger hand grip. Slender arms wrapping around Roxas' chest, he was surprised by the sudden act of the certain red head. He could feel himself blushing at the contact. His grip was strong so that Roxas could not escape so easily.

Axel smirked and buried his head in the blond's hair, inhaling the sweet scent emitted from the younger nobody. Axel took his time enjoying the presence of the younger ones in his arm before objecting Roxas' destination. "I won't allow you to go there." Roxas began to struggle against Axel arms. "Those places are dangerous, you know?" Axel continued while grinning at him.

"Who cares?" Roxas said harshly before he carried on getting himself off of Axel's bear hug. Unable to endure more of it, Roxas growled, "Can you let me go?" His face was flustered from the struggling he had made. "Did you hear what I said!" Roxas was getting impatient with the older nobody. He started to move his arms upwards and downwards to get the other's attention.

A pair of familiar hands danced their way slowly and gingerly onto the upper torso and halted just at the area where the nipple could be found. "I dun wanna." Axel finally answered to Roxas' long awaited questions. Upon the contact of his hands, Roxas began to fidget and bite his lips to prevent himself from moaning. Axel felt the body in front of him stiffen.

Unsatisfied with Roxas' reaction, he intentionally advanced his demonstration with playing both of them with his finger tips. Shock by the sudden action, Roxas moaned and his leg felt like betraying him. He wanted to stop this before it's too late. He found his strength and sent a punch upwards and shouted, "Bastard!"

Axel's chin had slowly forming a bruise as he licked his lips, smirking at the blond haired kid. "Still had so much energy after that?" Roxas wrapped himself with his arm to protect himself. Afraid that Axel might assault him once again. "Perverted…" he was angered by his act. The chakrams wielder narrowed his eyes into small thin line and looked at the younger one seductively, "Is that how you treat your seniors?"

Roxas set himself onto a better range from Axel and straighten his black cloak that was wrinkle due to the activities occurred just now. "Heh, senior or not, you are still perverted!" he said bitterly at him. Axel was unfazed by his words, but he was thinking how cute Roxas was when he was angry. Inside that trains of thought, he had an idea that Roxas would like.

The blond nobody had calmed down now, but there were evidence of blushing on his face. He stared at the hand that was raise forward Roxas, while Axel was smiling madly back at him and it was scaring him out. "Roxas… come now; let me bring you to a place…" Roxas was suspicious with Axel's abrupt change of mood but nevertheless, he listened. "A place you would like to visit."

The invitation was accepted when Roxas nodded his head. Before they could go, Axel pulled out a long black worn out cloth and amble his way towards the younger nobody. Roxas was looking at Axel with baffled face. "I dun want to ruin the surprise I got for you." He said while he began to tie the cloth around his eyes. Sky blue eyes were now covered by the black cloth.

Unable to see, he reached out to Axel for hold. Once he had found the pyro's arm, he cling onto it, afraid that he would trip the second he move. Axel wanted to chuckle at Roxas' attempt but he kept it low so that it can't be heard. "Come on Roxas, I'll lead you." Axel laced their hands together and strolled toward the outskirt of The Castle That Never Was.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Roxas was getting impatient and he began to think that Axel might be tricking him into going to his room or something like that. Thoughts were clouding his mind as he kept on walking. The ground was getting softer very step, he presumed they were not in the buildings. The sound of crickets could be heard from there.

Roxas was taking in so much of his surrounding, didn't notice that Axel had stopped walking. He bumped into the nobody's back. "ouww… why did you stop, where am I?" Roxas asked as he touched his forehead lightly to inspect any damage caused. "The outskirt of our home." Axel turned around and faced the youthful nobody.

Roxas could feel a pair of hands on the back if his head, rustling sound of friction between leather glove and cloth. "We are here now, I'm taking your blinker off. Stand still for a while." Roxas was getting excited as well as afraid. He waited for Axel to finish taking off the thin cloth and opened his eyes. Due to the changes of lightness, Roxas was blind for second before his eyes readjust to the surrounding.

"Wow…the sky is filled with so many stars…" a rare smile could be seen on Roxas' face, this made him look more innocent in Axel's vision, his lovely angel. Roxas may be fierce when fighting the heartless and some times acted like a devil himself, but you could also see his teenage innocent side. Smiling softly whenever you brought him a treat such as sea-salt ice cream.

Axel was glad that he brought the younger one here. Roxas rarely smile and does not easily open up to everyone. Axel had gone through hardship to get the blond to trust him as well as be friend with him. Soon after that, Axel began to feel attracted to the blond teenager that same goes to the blond. This is why Xemnas was pissed about it.

Roxas was looking as bright as the star above them, smiling brightly at the twinkling bright stars. Axel went to the back of a bush to get his 'present' for his angel. Roxas was aware that Axel had gone behind him; he turned around and looked at the pyro. "Axel? What are you doing?" the curious blond questioning his friend. "Wait for second, I will be right back." Axel took his 'present' in his closed palm, heading to where Roxas was idling.

"Come here Roxas." The said blond heard his name being called and tilted his head slightly to his left to see Axel carrying something in his hands. "What's that in your hand?" Axel made a gesture with his unoccupied hand in front of his mouth which looks like 'shhh'. Axel stood before Roxas and sketch out for Roxas to receive. "It's a gift for you, be careful now the 'star' will run away."

Puzzled by what Axel said Roxas open up his palm and waited for Axel to give him. His hand was opening slowly; glowing green light could be seen under his palm. The glowing object had landed on Roxas' hand and it tickled him, making him giggled a little. After a few moments, Roxas realized what the objects were. "Wow…fireflies…" he turned to Axel who was currently looking at him and murmured 'arigato'.

He was happy that Roxas had finally been able to relax again. He hugged the happy kid from behind and rested his chin on the smaller shoulder. "I told you that you will like it here." He whispered huskily onto his ear. The blond shivered slightly to Axel's word, "I guess you are right." He nodded and at the same time blushing. Axel glanced at his crush, pink spots could be found on his face.

"C-could you let go now?" Roxas stuttered weakly against Axel's hold. He let go of his prize possession and sat down on the earthy ground. The younger blond felt a disappointment when he no longer had the warmth on his back. Like the pyro, he sat down next to him. Both of them enjoy the peace and quiet of nature and the beautiful starry night.

"Axel…" Roxas began as he stared motionless on the earth. "Hnn?" Axel looked at Roxas and noticed that his head was facing downwards. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, I really appreciate it…" he shyly told his friend and reached out to the ground and plugged a wild grass off of its home. He was getting nervous and more wild grasses were sacrificed.

"Roxas…" Axel thought that maybe now it's the time to tell him his love for Roxas or it will be too late. He cupped the younger chin to face him, at the exact moment innocent sapphire orbs lock eye with serious teal orbs. While Roxas was lost in his gaze, Axel advanced toward his face. The blond was now aware that they were now very _close_… and it's getting closer and closer until the older nobody closed their gaps with a kiss.

His cheek was getting warmer every second he felt the red head pressed his lips onto the smaller one's. Axel's hand had mysteriously found their way onto the blonde's waist holding him securely. Thoughts of what Axel was doing had made their way onto his mind, he snapped out of it when he felt Axel nibbling his lower lips with greed.

He closed his eye and opened his mouth slightly for him to move on, all act accordingly to instinct. Axel was at joy that his crush didn't reject him, he tighten his arms that were around the younger waist and pull him toward him. He explored the warm wet paradise and came to the conclusion that Roxas taste like sea salt ice creams.

The pyro pull out of him to let both of them to have a breather, he glanced at Roxas, hints of blushing could be found almost on his face. "Roxas, ever since I met you and befriended you, you make me feel I had a heart. I dun care what the superior said but…" he paused, looking at the blond for some reaction. He lower himself to the position of the younger nobody's ear and resumed his confession. "I love you. Please don't leave" he whispered to him.

Roxas hugged him back pure of instinct. Now that he thought about what the older one said, he does felt something whenever he was around the red head. He was unfamiliar with that feeling and never told anyone about it. Now that he knew what this feeling was, he will respond to Axel's desire. "I love you too…" his face was equal with Axel's hair now; he rested himself on his lover's broad shoulder.

"Thank you Roxy…" Axel turned to face the nobody only to find him asleep on his shoulder. It was late but you can never tell, there's no sun in The World That Never Was. He smiled at his young lover and pick him up with bridal style while opening the realm of darkness. _Might as well get the blond to bed._ Thought the fire user.

Both of the cloaked figure disappear into the darkness. Stars were glimmering at the sky; fireflies were dancing their way with the nature. Emitting a beautiful glow on the eventful night.

* * *

Oh well, I will dedicate this to my friend broken plushies for being such a great friend C;

Oh yea… I think that today/tomorrow is Tetsuya Nomura-sama's birthday XDD I will shout out here… Happy birthday to you! Thank you for making such cool games for us to play!

Hope you enjoy this one shot and please do review.


End file.
